


Secret Meetings

by PPCXM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPCXM/pseuds/PPCXM





	Secret Meetings

Secret Meetings

Pokemon

In the hidden den of a huge pack of pokemon a pancham sat on the floor talking with his best friend the famous pikachu Diacino. "Dude D why do you keep going over there if you know their gonna keep bulling you?" "I don't know T.K. we just always hung out there before they got there and it doesn't feel right not to at least visit that place. I know it sounds stupid but it always kinda reminded me of you." I knew what he meant but if I didn't know better I would say he was hitting on me. I sat up and dusted off my legs, afterward reaching out a hand to him. "Alright then lets go I'm sure they can't handle both of us." I said cockily as he grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. He got a look of fire in his eyes and determination on his face right before we left. It was a long walk to the natural playground but I made sure to bring a good snack so we didn't get fatigued. We stopped right before we got to the clearing and peeked through the bushes looking for any sign of the bullies. D was about to say something before I put my hand over his mouth and signaled for him to keep quiet. Right after I did that a big teddiursa came stomping by. After he went off I took a look around and motioned for him to go to a nearby tree and stay there till I gave a signal. When he was in position I snuck to a fern that was close enough for him to see me. after about a minute I gave the signal and he started throwing branches at the teddiursa and another pokemon I couldn't see. While they were distracted I snuck up to there leader and gave him a nice poison jab that was just powerful enough to launch him out of the way. When he was out of the picture I changed my focus to the teddiursa and I used dragon rage to burn him a new one. That just left the unknown pokemon. As I slowly listened and looked around it caught me off guard with a slash. I was sent back flying into a nearby tree. I was struggling to get back up already and I still didn't even know what pokemon it was. I was backed against a wall and there was only one way out. I knew I wouldn't have long to defeat him so I used my last special power. I was consumed by a huge ball of light that crystalized and then cracked revealing my Mega-Pancham form. Everyone always tells me how I'm the only Pancham who can do this but I don't care it's gotten me out of more than my fair share of problems. I finally saw him and knew instantly that he wouldn't be a match for me he was a Munchlax and a small one at that. He saw me and got a cocky smile on his face worse mistake of his life. I ran at him then used teleport and hit him with a hydro-pump right in his back tossing him to the side just like the other lackeys. I picked them up one by one and slung them as far away as I could at the time. After I finished that my body started to glow and I reverted back to my normal Pancham form. I smiled and motioned for D to come down to me and just as he got to me my adrenaline wore off and I collapsed on him. "T.K. dude are you okay? Come on answer me." Then everything went dark. I woke up some time later but I couldn't move. I felt all the bandages on my body and the cuts and bruises underneath them. I sat there for a little bit until my hearing started working again, and then I heard it. It was D and he sounded completely heart broken. Eventually through all the sobs I started to make out words. "Why ... why wont you wake up ... we miss you ... we love you ... I miss you ... I love you." he stopped talking for a minute and just cried. "Of course I only get the balls when you've been asleep for days. I really hope you're really asleep and this isn't one of your stupid pranks." I kept trying to move. Over and over and over but I just couldn't. The whole time I remember laying there he was there watching, waiting for me to move. Days passed and he stayed only leaving to get food and when nature was calling. one super boring day when most of the group was gone and he figured he wouldn't be noticed he slowly crept to the front of me, I closed my eyes right before he saw me, and I listened to his footsteps get closer until I felt his lips touch mine. Something happened inside of me and I started to kiss back and I guess I scared him a little because he jumped back and yelped. "T.K. are ... are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was completely red and he was silent. I slowly got up wobbling and walked towards him and stared into his eyes. "D I've uh got to ya know to tell you something." He just stared at me and slightly nodded. "I uh ya know kinda sorta likeyoualot!" I kept getting quieter with each word and my face kept getting brighter. "What was that?" He asked with a smug face. "I said. Ilikeyoualot!" His face just kept getting more smug. "Just one more time I couldn't really understand you." My face was super red from embarrassment and anger. "I SAID I LIKE YOU A LOT D!" I heard the guards at the doors start to giggle, I just hoped that the alpha didn't hear me. Well I guess me screaming caught him off guard. He didn't look as smug as before. He never could keep the act up for long. I pulled him into a hug and brought my mouth to his ear. "Actually I love you." I whispered. I felt him shiver right before he moved his head and started kissing my neck. I pushed him away and whispered play ground and he nodded right before he walked away. I didn't know what made that pikachu so damn attractive and I didn't really care I was about to go have a ton of fun with him. I walk towards the door but I couldn't even take four step without having to stop and rest for a few seconds. I slowly made my way to the healer of the village. I slowly crept towards the chansey until she saw me and used her soft-boiled on me completely restoring my health. I thanked her as I was now able to stand and walk without any trouble at all. I asked her if she could teach me some healing moves and she gave me a book of moves that she thought I could learn. I thanked her and went to my secret den and hid the book there. When I left there I immediately started to run to the playground. I knew that he would probably be there by now so I went as fast as I could with out overly exerting myself. When I got there He was happily playing on one of the swings. I was so happy when I saw his face after I created the swings that I got a little carried away and used some other abilities I had. "Hey D guess who finally arrived." He looked my way and laughed. "I figured out what makes this place think of you! You created it didn't you and just to see me happy! Wow I'm so glad we're about to do this." I knew what he meant but it didn't stop me from getting super embarrassed. "A-about to do what?" He got off the swing and started getting closer to me. Each step he took echoed in my head and I could hear my heart beat bang in my ears. When he got to me he put my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes. He gave me a slight smile before pulling me closer to him and pressing his lips to mine. I didn't know what to do, I'd never been kissed before so I just let my instincts take over. I started to kiss back and then felt him lick my bottom lip and my body told me to open my mouth. When I did his tongue shot into my mouth and started moving it all around the inside of my mouth. I could taste his tongue and I wanted more so I wrapped my tongue around his and started wrestling his with it. We kept kissing like this for a little bit until he moaned and submitted to my control. I pushed him to the ground as a soft bed of grass appeared and stopped kissing him. I looked him in his half closed lust driven eyes and gave him a slight smile before some vines came from some surrounding trees grabbed his arms and legs. He snapped out of his daze like he had used quick attack. "Uh T.K. what are these for?" I could hear the fear in his voice but it was drowned out by excitement. "For me to have more fun, but don't worry I won't hurt you to much." His eyes went wide and I giggled. "I'm not really gonna hurt my boyfriend." I gave him another quick peck on the lips and the backed my head away. I moved down his body so my head was lined up with his neck. I put my lips on the right side of his neck and started to suck on it. As I kissed and sucked on his neck I could hear him moan my name under his breath. I was getting so carried away that I moved my lips and started using my teeth to lightly scrap across his skin and fur. I couldn't help myself anymore my body was telling me to bite and so I did. At first I was bitting lightly but then out of no where I bit down hard breaking through his skin. I heard him scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain. I pulled back really quickly having realized what I had done. "Oh god I'm so sorry D are you ok?" He didn't say anything just looked at me, smiled, and nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the lips then went down and licked up the blood that was coming from my mark. I was finished with his neck so I moved down to his chest and moved my nose closer and caught a whiff of his scent. It clouded my mind even more than before and I moved my mouth to his left nipple. I started nibbling and sucking on it while teasing the other in my hand. When I was done with the left I moved my hand to the left and played with it while I sucked and nibbled on the right nipple. His moans were starting to get louder while I was stimulating his nipples. He was driving me further and further to just letting my primal urges take over. I moved down even more to his stomach and started kissing his belly bottom moving my tongue around on the inside of it. When I finished he was out of breath from moaning and laughing so much. I moved down even further finally reaching my target. I stared in amazement as he was huge. It looked like he was at-least nine and a half inches. 'Wow he's gonna be really disappointed if he want's someone this big.' I leaned down and kissed the tip savoring the delectable taste that I would never get enough of. He took a deep gasp in which let me know that he was really enjoying this. I started putting it in my mouth inch by inch until I was half way down. "I thought this was your first time?" I didn't answer I just started sucking him off while swirling my tongue around it. I was in heaven at the taste that was all over my tongue until I heard something snap and I was forced up against a tree. Just as I was about to ask him how he broke my vines he put his shaft in my face. "Open wide." His voice was full of demand and excitement. I put my mouth on his cock again and was forced to take more than my fare share, even having some slide into my throat. He pushed my head against the tree and started mouth fucking me. Every push would push my head against the tree and every pull would pull me away but the whole time he went at a pace that was just perfect for us. The longer we did it the faster and further he went. I was loving the feeling of his cock slipping into my throat. How his smooth cock slid over my rough tongue made him moan load enough to bring back those jackasses that kept fucking with him. He started to shove himself into me erratically and it was starting to throb so I knew he was really close. He put his hands on the back of my head and shoved himself all the way into my mouth. He let out a really loud moan and his cock started shooting thick ropes of delicious cum down my throat and every time I swallowed more would come. He came for a few minutes until he pulled out with a satisfied sigh. "You know you sure do cum a lot and your cock is still dripping." He gave me a slight grin and blew a breathless kiss to me. He turned around and presented himself to me. I moved my mouth to his ass and started to tongue fuck him enjoying the sound of his moans. After about a minute I pulled my tongue out with a satisfying pop and moved my dripping cock to his hole. I slowly start to push in trying my hardest not to bring him to much pain. When I was halfway in I stopped pushing in and waited for a minute. When I felt his ass loosen I pushed the rest of the way in. When I hilted him I started to slowly thrust in and out of him. "T you're so big I love this." I smile and start to thrust a little faster. I lean over and kiss the back of his neck. "I wanna finish this quickly so we can go eat." "Man T.K. how are you always so hungry?" I ignore him as i start to pound into him. "Gah T thats to much!" He yelled. I slowed down till he started moaning again. "Heh sorry guess i got a little carried away at the thought of food." His moans grow louder as I keep thrusting. "Uh D I don't know how much longer I can last." I hear him giggle under me as his ass starts to clench down on me. "Ah f-fuck that fells good." I start to thrust erratically as his ass clenching starts to pull me closer. "F-fuck for real D I'm about to cum." I hear him stop giggling and start moaning more. "Please I want it all." I thrust into him as hard as i can before I start cumming shooting rope after rope of thick pancham cum deep into the pikachu's ass. "Ngn so nice." I fall over backwards and hit my head on a root and black out.

*Time lapse 3 hours* 

I slowly open my eyes as my head pounds. "W-where am I." I hear D say something from the left of me but I can't understand it at first before his voice clears my head. "Come on get up we need to go!" I sensed the urgency in his voice as my body was enveloped with energy and I jumped up looking around. I noticed that it was almost sunset and that there was a group of four pokemon staring at us. "So this is what your gonna do in the park you stole from us faggot." I looked him in the eyes. "I made this place you can fuck off. You know what I'm gonna kill you four." I raise my arms and vines grab their arms and legs and hold them in the air. "Any last words fuckwads?" Before they could say anything four vines went through their chests and sipped out their hearts. I look at D and give a slight smile. "I love you."


End file.
